Yo sigo esperando
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Una vision de Pidgeot. Siguen pasando los años, siguen pasando los días, yo te veo pero tu no, solo quiero que sepas Ash que yo sigo esperando


Como cada día desde que te fuiste tengo que luchar para que ningún otro entrenador me atrape Ash, sigo en libertad para volver a tu equipo, sigo esperando escuchar tu voz y ver esos cabellos negros azabaches, sigo esperando volver a escuchar esas risas y secar esas lagrimas que siempre derramabas cuando pensabas que nadie te veía, cuando no te sentías lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un entrenador. Yo siempre pensé que eras un gran entrenador, solo basta ver cómo nos tratabas a nosotros.

Ya han pasado más de quince años y todavía no hay rastro tuyo por este bosque; sé que cada vez que regresas a esta región traes a nuevos compañeros, sé que pasas tiempo con tu madre y con el profesor Oak, te veo jugar con tus nuevos amigos pero… ¿Por qué no vienes donde mí? Dijiste que volverías Ash, dijiste que volverías por mí ¿Acaso ya no valgo? Pues claro tienes a ese Swellow que es más rápido que yo, tienes a ese Staraptor y a esa Unfezant que por donde se les mire son mucho, mucho más elegante que yo y ese Noctowl que es simplemente un genio; si, para que vas a querer a un viejo, feo y estúpido Pidgeot que lo único que hace es esperar pacientemente a la entrada del bosque verde tu llegada, dime Ash ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera fui bueno en batalla, para eso tenías a Pikachu, el aun siendo alguien tan pequeño me derrotaba con un simple impactrueno, tal vez si nos enfrentáramos estemos más parejos, los años no me pasan encima viejo amigo, mantenerse en "estado salvaje" tiene sus ventajas, me he entrenado por ti, para que cuando vuelvas, veas lo fuerte que me he hecho.

Sobrevuelo pueblo Paleta como cada mañana, nadie me ve, sé que Charizard iría corriendo hacia ti si logra verme, desde que era un Charmander que te ve como su mejor amigo he intenta no ocultarte nada, algunas veces tengo envidia de él, por ser tan fuerte, porque tú lo fuiste a buscar a él y no a mí, pero claro, él era el pobre Charmader abandonado, yo solo era el Pidgeotto del bosque, ¡ÉL PUEDE CUIDARSE SOLO! Él vivió en el bosque, claro que puede. Veo a mis viejos amigos, Venasaur y Blastoise dormir juntos, imaginar lo revoltosos que eran cuando solo eran unos Bulbasaur y Squitle, ahora, ya evolucionados, solo se dedican a cuidar de esa casa, la casa donde tú vives. Es grande, extremadamente grande para que todos tus pokemon estén contigo, son tus amigos, son tu familia y por eso están allí, también sé que te casaste y que tu mujer iba a tener un huevo tuyo, todavía no entiendo como los humanos pueden hacer eclosionar sus huevos dentro, pero así es su raza. Tu mujer se levanta cada mañana a atender a los pequeños huevos de pokemon que tienen junto a la ayuda de su Delcatty y ese Blaziken nunca la deja sola desde que el huevo de su interior parece estar por reventar. Los observo, tú también eres amable con ellos, algunas veces pelean junto a ti en este gimnasio que hiciste en pueblo Paleta, eres el líder más fuerte de la región y él más joven igual, gracias a ti, muchos jóvenes no pueden ir a la Liga pokemon, no es que lo hagas por maldad, simplemente eres un gran entrenador.

Vuelvo al bosque, me poso sobre una rama de un árbol, pienso, pienso y pienso como siempre lo hago, tal vez ni siquiera fui importante para ti. El árbol se mueve y despliego el vuelo, abajo un joven intenta atraparme, tiene un Raichu que me ataca, es lento y bobo, aún con la ventaja de tipo lo derroto con una ráfaga de aire… recuerdo perfectamente cuando ocupé este ataque en un gimnasio ¡ganamos, ganamos, ganamos Pidgeotto! Decías saltando mientras me abrazabas, nunca te ví tan feliz, nunca a mi lado. Me alejo y dejo que las corrientes de aire me lleven, me ayuda a pensar, me ayudan a tener esa esperanza, la esperanza de que tú volverás

**-Ya Ash, déjame, no me pasará nada-**

**-May, es muy peligroso que…-**

**-Ash, Blaziken irá conmigo, no pasa nada, solo es un paseo corto…-**

Siempre tan protector, nunca quisiste que nos pasara algo, nosotros éramos lo más importante para ti, como tú lo eras para nosotros, ese bebé será un privilegiado, tendrá al mejor padre del mundo…tendrá el cariño que tal vez yo no tuve de ti. Dejo que la corriente me siga arrastrando, no puedo, no quiero escuchar, pero siento…siento que levantas la mirada, siento que por un minuto me ves a mí, me ves y me gritas que merezco un buen descanso, como siempre me decías cuando era derrotado en una batalla, me dabas ánimo, ánimo que creo que necesito ahora.

Me acurruco en el nido que me he fabricado, en el mismo árbol donde una vez nos encontramos, no dejo que nadie más se acerque a él, es mí nido, es una lámpara de esperanza, la esperanza de que te acuerdes de mí. Me duermo rápidamente y sueño con esa noche, esa noche en que la pasamos en la cueva, no sé si lo recordarás, pero yo recuerdo perfectamente, estábamos los 6, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squitler, tú y yo. "Mis mejores amigos" fue lo último que dijiste ante de dormir, yo velé por la seguridad de todos, era el único que había evolucionado así que era mi responsabilidad cuidar de todos, lo era y así lo hice.

Siento un ruido debajo, tal vez es un entrenador madrugador que cree que tiene posibilidades de atraparme, es un tonto, despliego mis alas y lanzo un grito de advertencia

**-Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo Pidgeot-**No, no y no. Te observo, estás aquí, estas frente a mí, me sonríes mientras llevas algo entre los brazos

**-Ash…Ash…-**digo aunque sé que no entiendes mi idioma pokemon**-Volviste, ¡HAZ VUELTO!-**

**-Shhhhh, yo también me alegro de verte amigo-**Meces un poco lo que llevas entre brazos, me acerco, quiero ver que traes**-Está dormido, nació anoche-**me muestras, un rostro de un bebé, tiene tus rasgos y el pelo negro igual que el tuyo**-Es un tanto flojo, May dice que se parece a mí…-**

Me dices su nombre, pues claro, algo relacionado con fuego, lo que era de esperar considerando que Charizard siempre fue de tus favoritos, sigues hablando pero yo…yo deseo irme, no quiero escuchar como tu vida es perfecta, no quiero escuchar lo bella que es tu familia y lo orgulloso que estas de tu vida, quiero irme, quiero largarme y nunca más volver

**-Y por eso es que yo… ¿Pidgeot? ¿Pidgeot? ¡No! ¡Pidgeot espera!-**

**-¡No, vete tú!-**dijo volteándome**-Déjame solo, solo como lo hiciste estos 15 años-**

**-Pigdeot…-**suspira y veo una lagrima caer**-Lo entiendo amigo, lo entiendo, te he lastimado-**Buscas algo en tus bolsillos, veo que tu bebe mueve las manos hacia arriba**-Te dije que volvería, que vendría por ti y si me demoré… pues tienes razón para estar enfadado conmigo-**La sacas, la reconozco, es mi pokebola**-Solo quiero que sepas que nunca me olvidé de ti, siempre llevé esta pokebola conmigo, es la tuya… está un poco vieja pero ya sabes, los años y todo eso-**

Te observo, la sostiene entre tus dedos como deseando que no se rompa, me observas, me pides que me acerque a ti con la mirada, así lo hago

**-He venido a buscarte Pidgeot-**Te miro a los ojos**-Quiero que estemos de nuevo juntos y creo que él también lo quiere-**observo al bebé, no tiene tus ojos, sino unos azules muy bonitos**-Eres el primer pokemon que vé… Si May se entera que lo he sacado de su cuna…-**

El pequeño me mira y tiende sus manitas, me toca las plumas del rostro, me acaricia, es como sentir tus manos cuando recién empezamos, me tocabas con cuidado, con miedo

**-Sabes, ni siquiera Pikachu lo ha visto y tal parece que a mi hijo ya le agradas-**

**-Si-**dijo tocando su cara suavemente

**-Pidgeot-**Te miro**-Vamos amigo mereces un descanso-**


End file.
